When Love Comes Back
by Darkest Guardian
Summary: "When you love something let it go, if it comes back it's yours, but if it never was to start with." Unknown Percy left Annabeth five years ago, see what happens when he comes back. Rated K . Romance & Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone this is my first story so please go a little easy on me. Let me just say I'm sorry ahead of time for my grammar, if you have read my profile you should know that I am not a good speller. Well I hope you enjoy.**

_Annabeth's POV_

If you love something let it go, if it comes back it's yours, but if it doesn't it was never yours to start with.

So that's what I did I let him go. I listened to my heart and set him free. I let him go 5 years ago, hoping that one day he would come back. Let me start with the day he left.

5 years ago

It was a hot, sunny day when Percy asked me to meet him at the beach. I didn't know what to think, he asked me to meet him the beach a I got there he was sitting on the sand looking sad.

"Hey Percy, whats wrong?" I ask.

"Well I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it. Annabeth I-I don't think this relationship is going well, I just need some time to think. I'm sorry Annabeth." he said not once looking me in the eye.

"Percy I understand, there's an old saying that I want you to know." I say holding back tears. "When you love something let it go, if it comes back it's yours, but if it doesn't it was never yours to start with. So that's what I'm doing, letting you go. If you truly love me you'll find your way back, but if you don't you never truly loved me." I say as I kiss his forehead and walk away.

I sit on my bed for hours just think of Percy. When I finally do fall asleep I dream of Percy and all the good and bad times we had together.

When I woke up the next morning I had one of my brothers standing over me.

"Annabeth get up you have to come see this." said Mark.

So I got up and follow him to Pecry's cabin.

"Why are we here?" I ask.

"Because Percy's missing Annabeth and I knew you would have wanted to see for yourself." he said.

Is it true, is Percy missing? I this what he meant when he said he need some time to think?If so I can only hope he comes back. I walk in the cabin and sit on his bed. To my surprise there's a picture of me and him laughing on his pillow. It made me start crying all over again. When Malcolm walked in I tried to make it not noticeable but he saw it.

"Annabeth whats wrong?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"I know why he left. It's all my fault to." I say crying even harder.

"I know what happened on the beach and it's not your fault, he couldn't stop himself most likely. If he has anything in his head he'll come back, but you did the right thing." he say "I'm going to go."

I sit there all day people come in and give me food and say "I'm sorry." I never did understand why people say that they have no clue what I'm going though. I wish he would come back but I know he won't.

When I do leave the cabin I start to write poring what I feel on the page and the writing was very good.

* * *

** 5 years later**

I was sitting at home at my desk. When there was a knock on the door. I looked at the clock is was about noon, so I thought it was the mailman. When I open the door it was him, I was in such a state of shock I passed out.

When I woke up I was in my bed. To my right on the edge of my bed was him. Percy turned and smiled at me.

"Hey." he said with a smile.

"Hey long time no see." I said.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Good, how about you?" I asked sitting up.

'Well I've been good but I'm doing better now that I've seen you." he said.

I blushed and said "So do you want some food, I can bake some cookies."

"Sure as long as you promise you've gotten better since 5 years ago." he laughs and I laugh with him. For once it felt good to laugh, I haven't felt like this since I last saw Percy. I wonder what hes been doing for 5 years I think as I walk to the kitchen, Percy follows.

I get all the things out to bake cookies, and Percy sits at the table. When they are done I sit across from him.

"So what have you been doing for the past 5 years?" I ask.

"Oh, you know traveling the world, I saw some pretty cool places. But everywhere I went I couldn't stop thinking of you. So after about 2 years of traveling I went back to camp. I thought you were going to be there, but Chiron told me you left a year before. I stayed there for 3 years hoping that you would come back." he sighed, "So what have you been up to?"

"Well right now I'm working on my third novel. How has camp been?" I ask.

"Great Chiron said he would love for you to stop by, I said I would try to get you there as long as you wanted to go." he said.

"I would love to. Can we go today?" I asked putting on my best puppy dog face.

"Sure, let me go send Chiron an Irish message first." and with that he got up, with his cookie, and walked outside.

I thought it would be good to get out. I really wanted to go to camp, but I was scared it would bring to many memories of Percy but now he's with me. So there's nothing to be scared of. I went and packed my things then meet Percy in the car.

"You ready?" he asked

"Yep." I said popping the p.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading hope you enjoyed. Please review, and once again I am sorry for my bad grammar. Now review, review, review bad or good I want to know what you think. I will update when I can, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoy the story.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. :(**

Percy POV

I drove us to the camp. We sat in silence for the first 10 minutes. She sat there watching there watching the country side go by when she said, "So has camp changed much since I left?" she asked.

"Not really other than some of the cabins had to be made bigger. Now that I'm thinking about it all of them did other than the big three cabins." I said, "So Wise Girl, what happened to becoming an architect?"

"Well after you left I started writing, it turned out I was good at it so it stuck. But I still have dreams of being an architect." she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Annabeth POV

Wow, I can't believe he remembered my nick name.

"So Seaweed Brain, where did you go?" I asked

"What do you mean?" he said with a look of confusion on his face. (That look I know and love.)

"You said you traveled the world." I said with a laugh.

"Oh, well I went to Spain, Italy, Russia, and some other places but I can't remember the names." he said

" Wow, I always have want to go to Italy and Spain and places like that." I say with a sigh.

"Well maybe I can take you there one day, what do you say to that?" he asked

"I would love to."

We drove the rest of the way listening to music.

"I love this song." says Percy as he leans over to turn it up.

"Why?" I asked

"Cause it was ower song when we were dating." he says with a smile.

I can't believe he remembered ower song. I haven't listen to it since he left it brought back to many memories. We didn't say anything after that.

When we got there I walked to the top of the hill and just looked at camp. He was right it hadn't changed at all.

"Come on Chiron wants to see you." says Percy as he walks down the hill.

When we go to the Big House we found Chiron sitting at his desk. He looked up and a smile grew on his face.

"Hello Annabeth how are and what have you been up to?" he asked.

"Well I'm good, I'm working on my third novel and I know what you're ging to ask what happen to being an architect? Well Percy left so I started writing and I was good so it suck with me." I said.

Chiron looked around the room then said, " I'm going to tell you something about Percy he proudly doesn't want me to say. He started looking for you a year ago, he would leave months at a time. When he found you he was so happy. You could see by looking in his eyes that an empty space a had once more been filled. It took him about a week to go to your house. Annabeth he still loves you, but the question is do you love him?"

"Well yes I do I never stopped thinking of him." I said

**A/N: I know short I had to write the first few chapters on paper so there not that long. I'll try to add some when I typ it but as you can see that's a fail. I am sorry for my bad grammar I will try to update soon. Now REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW please. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If I don't get reviews for this chapter I'll end this story sooner then wanted, if I do keep an eye out for my new story Depression I'd be kepping an eye out for it know. Thanks for readong hope you enjoy. This chaper may be short.**

**I do not own Pery Jackson.**

Percy's PVO

I was waiting for Annabeth, trying to think of a way to ask her to dinner. I could take her to the beach and ask her, or I could just ask her when she comes out. Gods, I wish this was easy to do. I was sitting in a rocking chair when Annabeth came out.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well I was woundering if you would go to dinner with me tonight?"

"I would love to Percy. Let me go unpack my things and I'll meet you at the top of the hill at 8."

"Ok see you then."

I was walking to my cabin when I ran into Nico.

"Hey I need help." I said.

"Well all know this Percy.' he sayd with a laugh.

"Ha ha very funny, but really I need help."

"Ok what is it?"

"I need some where to take Annabeth on a date."

"You mean you haven't found a place but you still asked her."

"Well I thought I could take her to the beach but I've done that a thousand times."

"Ok I can help you out on this one." he says pulling out a pen and paper. He wrote it bown and gave it to me.

I had to pick up some things so I would stop by.

First I had to drop some kids off at the mall. Then I had to go get some books for Chiron that he didn't have. I was on my way back to camp when I ooked at the time it was 7. So I stepped on the gass a little.

I was at a four way stop and I was pulling out when blue car came out of no were and hit me on my side.I felt blood come from my head and there was a sharp pain in my leg that's all I remember before I pasted out.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"ANNABETH, ANNABETH." shouted Grover running up to me with a worried look on his face.

"What is Grover?" I asked.

"It's Percy h-h-h-he was in a car crash." he says breathing heavy.

"Well is he out?" I said with a little bit of panic rising in my voice.

"I think so all I know is that the car hit his side. We got to get to the hospital."he said pulling me along to the car.

It took us about 15 minutes to get there. As soon as we did I jumped out of the car and ran in the hospital.

"I'm looking for Percy Jackson." I said walking up to a Docter.

"He's in a coma at the momet but you can see him." said the Docter.

My Gods he's in a coma. I can't belieave I'm losing Percy when I just got him back.

When I walked into his room my heart drooped. He h ad a bandges around his head and his leg was propped up. I walked up and sat in the chair next to his bed, I held his hand.

He stayed like this for so long I thought I was going to lose him forever. I was so scared I only got up to eat and use the bathroom.

When they came and put an ivy in I freaked out.

"What are you doing?" I asked standing up fast.

"We have to put this in so he can get the things he needs to get better." said the nurse in a sweet voive like I was kid.

I sat back down and watched. They came and went, I was the only one who stayed. I read to Percy and talked to him, I did everything I could think of and nothing work no matter how hard I tryed all I got was nothing. Nothing.

**A/N: Sorry about my bad grammar, I hoped you enjoyed the story. I'm sorry to say but if I don't get reviews I'll end the story sooner then wanted. So please, please, review, review and review.**


	4. Chapter 4 The End

**A/N: Hey sorry for not updating but I've been writing a new story Depression (please read it). This story is coming to a close sorry. Enjoy reading, thank you.**

Annabeth's POV

It's been a week from the crash and Percy hasn't changed a bit. I sit with Percy all day and night only leaving to eat and to go to the bathroom. I hate seeing him like this it hurts me so bad. I read peopms to him every day. There was one that that I read to him every day cause I knew it was one of his favorites.

_'Sunset and evening star,_

_And one clear call me!_

_And may there be no moaning of the bar,_

_When I put out to see._

_But such a tide as moving seems asleep,_

_Too full for sound and foam,_

_When that which drew from out the boundless deep_

_Turn again home_

_Twilight and evening bell,_

_And after that the dark!_

_And may there be no sadness of farewell,_

_When I embark;_

_For tho' out our bourne of Time and Place_

_The flood may bear me far,_

_I hope to see my Pilot face to face_

_When I have crossed the bar.'_

_ by: Alfred Lord Tennyson_

I don't know why he liked that poem so much. He never had a chance to tell me why he liked it. I turn the page of the book to find a poem I liked so I thought Percy would like it to.

_'Do not go gentle into tht good night,_

_Old age should burn and rage at close of day:_

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

_Though wise men at their end know dark is right,_

_Because their words had forked no lightning they_

_Do not go gentle into that good night._

_Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright_

_Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,_

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

_Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,_

_And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,_

_Do not go gentle into that good night._

_Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight_

_Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,_

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

_And you, my father, there on the sad height,_

_Curse, bless me now with your_ _fierce tears, I pray._

_Do not go gentle into that good night._

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light.'_

_ by: Dylan Thomas_

I looked up from the pages, when I relized that I didn't hear the beeping of Percy's heart monetour. I stood up and looked and the black screen with a strat green line on it.

All of a sudend I couldn't breath it felt like me heart had stoped. I grabed Percy's arm all I felt was cold skin. I sat on the chair next to Percy and pulled my knees up to my cheast.

It's my falt if I hadn't let him go five years ago I could still have him with me today. All I felt was cold, alone, and broken. It's all my falt, that's all I could think of was that it was all my falt.

* * *

Epilogue (third person)

After Percy's death Annabeth finished her third novel. She then wrote a new book called _Letters to the Dead_, they were all letters to Percy. Annabeth moved back to Camp Hlaf-Blood were she lived until she was 35. She then got a house on the beach were she kept writing, her book Letters to the Dead hit New Yorks best seller. But she didn't care all she wanted was Percy. She dies at th age of 67 from a heart attack, she then went to the underworld were she found Percy. They did not choose rebirth so they lived on the underworld happy, together, and in love forever.

* * *

**A/N: So how you like it this is the end. I know sad very sad I thought I was going to cry writing this. But I am happy to say that I have put out a new story Depression please read it. Thank you all for reading this story I had fun writing it. Bye guys and please review.**


End file.
